


A Hug and a Kiss

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [60]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Timeline, Cute, F/F, Fluff, azula learns to accept it, ty lee gets bold, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Loosely based a post I saw once where Azula insults everyone and then turns to Ty Lee and says something along the lines of "except you, you could never do wrong in my eyes." If that isn't Azula I just don't know what is.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	A Hug and a Kiss

“Alright ladies, do we know what we have to do in this peasant village?” Azula asked. 

Mai and Ty Lee nodded. 

“Bring back information on the Avatar and or your uncle and brother,” Mai said. 

“Good,” Azula said. “Don’t bother coming back empty handed.”

The three girls disappeared into the town. Azula went off alone and Mai and Ty Lee walked together. 

“Look Mai,” Ty Lee said, pointing. “What a cute little farmers market!” 

“I don’t think you’re going to find anything there,” Mai deadpanned. 

“Maybe I will,” Ty Lee said defensively. 

“You’ll make the princess mad,” Mai warned. 

“‘Zula doesn’t get mad, she just makes threats!” Ty Lee said happily. 

“What are you talking about,” Mai asked. “She completely follows through every single time.”

“She’s said lots of things to me and she never does anything,” Ty Lee said confused. 

“Have you never noticed how sometimes people around her go missing, or turn up burned, or can’t make eye contact with her?”

“She’s scary and inspiring,” Ty Lee said. “She would never actually hurt one of us.”

“Are you not scared she’ll burn you if you don’t come back with the information she wants?” Mai asked, incredulously. 

“Her aura tells me that she would never,” Ty Lee said firmly. 

“Interesting,” Mai said. “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she likes you because her aura tells me that she would totally take me out.”

“You can’t read auras,” Ty Lee said, narrowing her eyes accusingly. “And what do you mean she likes me? She likes both of us, we’re her friends!”

Mai sighed and shook her head. 

“Never mind,” she said. She didn’t understand how Ty Lee could be this oblivious. “I’m going to go to the town center. Have fun at the market.”

“Ok, see you later,” Ty Lee said cheerily, bouncing along the path. 

The girls regrouped at their campfire later that night. 

“What have we found,” Azula demanded. 

“Your uncle and brother passed through here a few days ago and your uncle stopped to play Pai Sho at the local shop,” Mai said. Azula nodded. 

“I heard something very similar myself,” she said. “I also gathered that the Avatar was seen near here but not directly inside the village. I think we are getting close.”

“I actually didn’t hear anything about your uncle, brother, or the Avatar,” Ty Lee said. 

“Oh?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. “What did you waste all of that time doing then?”

“I was in the market and I saw this and it reminded me of you,” she said, pulling a small golden rock out of her pocket. It’s color was strikingly similar to the color of Azula’s eyes. 

“This is what you have to show for a day of work?” Azula asked as Ty Lee bounced over to her and placed the rock in her hand. 

“What else could you want,” Ty Lee asked innocently, sitting down directly next to her. 

“You didn’t exactly earn your keep today,” Azula said. 

“Actually I do have something else for you,” Ty Lee said. Time to test out what Mai had mentioned about Azula liking her. Ty Lee had always had a small crush on the princess but she had just assumed it was unrequited.

“What is it?” Azula asked. 

“A hug and a kiss,” Ty Lee said excitedly and threw her arms around Azula, kissing her cheek before she could even respond. 

Azula blushed deeply as Ty Lee pulled away and giggled. That was an ideal reaction from Azula, maybe Mai was onto something.

“That, that was extremely inappropriate,” Azula stuttered. 

Ty Lee shrugged.

“I disagree princess,” she said. 

Mai raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Alright ladies, are we clear on the plan?” Azula asked. 

“Walk around the city in our Kyoshi Warrior uniforms and see what we can find,” Mai said. 

“Ty Lee are you listening,” Azula asked. 

“What, of course princess,” Ty Lee said, looking up from her reflection in the mirror where she was applying white makeup. 

“What are you bringing me back,” she asked her, crossing her arms. 

Ty Lee looked up guiltily, caught. Then she lit up. 

“A hug and a kiss!” She said, enjoying the way Azula’s cheeks colored at the suggestion. 

“What? No,” Azula said, looking down. “I need information, what would I possibly need a hug and a kiss from you for?”

“I think it will brighten your mood,” Ty Lee said, getting up and grinning. 

Mai bit back a laugh as Azula fought to retain her composure. 

Ty Lee walked over to her and gave her a tight hug before pulling back and kissing her right on the lips. 

Azula’s eyes shot open wide as Ty Lee pulled back and she took a few steps away, visibly fighting to catch her breath. 

She blinked a few times as Ty Lee giggled and watched her. 

“What in Agni’s name was that!” She said, her nostrils flaring. 

“I think you liked it princess,” Ty Lee said boldly. 

“I’m going to go,” Mai said quietly, leaving the room and closing the door behind her while Azula continued to process what happened. 

“You just-, I-” Azula stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence for the first time in her life. 

“Do you want me to do it again,” Ty Lee asked, stepping closer, “Because I want to do it again.”

Azula said nothing, she just watched Ty Lee approach. 

Slowly Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s shoulders. 

“A hug…” she whispered. 

“And a kiss,” Azula whispered back. 

With a slight smile Ty Lee leaned forward and kissed Azula again. This time she kissed back, she ran her hands through Ty Lee’s hair and pulled her closer. 

Azula pulled back and stared at Ty Lee. 

“You still have a mission,” she said. 

Ty Lee smiled and retracted her arms. 

“Of course princess,” she said bowing and leaving the room.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Why doesn’t Ty Lee have to do anything,” Zuko asked as he sat supervising the loading of the Fire Navy ship they were going to ride home.

Mai flipped a knife around her finger as she watched over the shoulder of a Joo Dee who was packing a box. 

Ty Lee was walking around on her hands, gleefully neglecting all the tasks Azula had given her. 

“She does,” Mai said dryly. 

“Does Azula not get mad anymore,” Zuko asked confused. “She’s already given me a few dressing downs and we’ve only been reconciled for 2 days.” 

“She does,” Mai said again. “Careful with that,” she snapped at Joo Dee. 

“Aren’t you worried she’ll explode on you when she finds out that you haven’t logged any of those items into the inventory,” Zuko asked Ty Lee. 

The girl flipped over onto her feet and shrugged. 

“I’m doing my best,” she said innocently. “‘Zula can’t fault me for that.”

“The Azula I remember used to blame and punish servants for bad weather,” Zuko said. 

“She once told the captain of this ship that she would kill him if he didn’t overcome the unfavorable tides,” a crewmate supplied as he walked by carrying a box. 

“Did anyone ask you to talk,” Mai said, releasing her knife and reveling in the man’s expression as it stuck to the wooden box.

He quickly walked onto the boat. 

“How is everyone doing here,” a voice came from behind the teens. 

Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee turned around to see Azula approach.

“I see that the loading seems to be going slower than I’d hope,” Azula said, inspecting the boat. “And Joo Dee has managed to break two priceless artifacts? I’m disappointed.”

“Well Ty Lee hasn’t done any inventory at all,” Zuko said. 

“Very mature Zuzu,” Azula said, approaching him. “Put all the blame on someone else and avoid taking responsibility for your own shortcomings. You haven’t changed much at all.”

“How can you be so selective in your judgement? Me and Mai have been here working our asses off while she plays around,” Zuko said, pointing at Ty Lee. 

Azula raised an eyebrow and turned to look at the acrobat. 

“Is it true,” she asked. 

Ty Lee shrugged. 

“Inventory is boring,” she said. 

“Do you have anything for me?” Azula asked with a smirk. 

Ty Lee grinned and bounced over to her. 

“How about a nice hug and a kiss,” Ty Lee suggested, wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck. 

They kissed deeply as Zuko looked on, in shock. 

“What in Agni’s name was that,” he asked, his mouth agape. Mai chuckled. 

“That,” Azula said, wrapping her arm around Ty Lee’s waist, “is the sound of you getting assigned inventory.” 

Zuko sputtered and Azula glared at him. 

“It better be done by the time we get back,” she said. 

“Where are you going,” he called as Azula led Ty Lee away. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Azula called back. 

“Are they together,” Zuko asked, turning to Mai. 

“Unfortunately so,” Mai said. “But you’d better get on that inventory before she comes back and gets really mad at you.”


End file.
